Air Storm
by Phantom x Phan
Summary: ““Uh...Aang?” Katara asked. He had just been cooling her down, but why’d Aang’s wind get so strong now? He was looking at Katara’s hair blow...He usually didn’t get THIS taken away. Katara giggled from her sudden place on the ground. Cute 1-shot. -Regan :


**A/N: Hello, again, everyone. This is another one-shot I thought of originally...you know when you're in a car with the windows down, and there's a whole bunch of air running through? Well, that gave me a REALLY good idea. Ha...x3 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**Enjoy! :) PxS: This is post-war, just the gaang taking a little hot vacation to the Western Air Temple. :)**

Suki and Katara were sitting at a wooden table, a game of Pi Sho opened before them.

Aang wanted to play winner, he insisted on it. Little did they know, he was begging the spirits that Katara won. No offense to Suki, but she was unbeatable. And...well, who wouldn't want to play their girlfriend?

So, he sat on an elevated rock a few feet away from the two girls. He watched each of them move, think, and contemplate on what their next moves would be.

He gave up on being fair.

Aang stared solely at Katara, her moves, her thoughts, and just...her.

Katara, on the other hand, started waving her hand in front of her face, fanning herself. The summer heat was spiking, making outside activities limited to mainly swimming.

Aang's eyebrows sparked up. He had an idea...He was laying on his stomach, feet in the air, one elbow on the ground, and the other hand laying across the rock.

He picked up his left hand, and started airbending a slight current in the way of Katara.

"Aw, thanks, Aang! It _is _hot out here, huh, Suki?" Katara said, smiling.

"Yeah, it is!"

Aang focused the slight current on Katara.

Suki grinned to Katara, and Katara blushed back. Girls...what the heck were they thinking half the time? Aang didn't understand anything, _anything_, about them, really. Maybe they felt the same about boys? Hopefully. Aang didn't want to lose Katara to cluelessness.

The sun popped out from behind a cloud, making the heat intensify.

So, Aang rebounded by speeding up his current of air, making Katara sigh in admiration.

Her hair blew a little in his wind, making deep brown strands blow out at different angles, making her more beautiful than usual.

Not knowing he was getting carried away in her beauty, Aang sped up the air current, making her hair blow a little more, and more, and more.

"Uh...Aang?" Katara asked, Suki giggling uncontrollably.

She looked at his face, which was plastered into a mask of admiration and love.

He sped it up more, not knowing the least of what his bending was doing, causing Katara's plastic chair to fall over.

"Aang!" she said, now on the ground.

He snapped out of his state and bent himself over to her.

"Katara! I'm so sorry! I was...stuck...er, in thought."

Suki slapped her knee, leaning back, laughing.

Katara was rising, wiping some stray dirt off of her blue outfit.

"It's okay. I'm cool now, though," she said, laying the law down as lightly and politely as possible.  
Aang nodded, his cheeks burning red, and his embarrassment-meter probably soaring.

"I won!" Katara said, once she glanced at the board.

Suki lost her smile for a minute, but then it reappeared.

"Good job! Perhaps it's a good thing you won, I think you two _need_ some time alone," she joked, rising and leaving the outdoor area of the Western Air Temple.

Katara laughed and looked at Aang, his cheeks still red.

"Heh...no offense, Katara, but I think I'm gonna go help Sokka...uh...read," he said, looking for an excuse to leave the area.

Katara nodded.

Then, it set in.

"Read?" she pondered quietly, shaking her head at the unmistakable mystery of boys.

Maybe that's how they thought of girls, too...

Hopefully.

–

**A/N: Haha. I think that was pretty cute, myself. Thank you for reading! And I hope you enjoyed! Whether you ship Kataang or not, please leave a review and tell me how I did. Thank you! Oh, and by the way: This is set after the war, just them taking a little hot vacation to the Western Air Temple. :)**

**-Regan.**

**Of Phantom x Phan. Ha, and PxS: I got the title idea from the song called: 'Sandstorm' I don't own that, either. 'No Air' by Jordin Sparks goes pretty well with this..haha.**


End file.
